In order to photograph a dynamic picture, a photographer usually adopts a slow-shutter focus tracking method. However, it is not easy for a photographer to operate a camera; long-term training is needed and the dynamic effect of photographed dynamic pictures is not ideal. As a result, it is very difficult for a photographer to photograph dynamic pictures. Aiming at the above-mentioned situation, how to easily obtain relatively ideal dynamic pictures is a problem which needs to be solved.